I've Got You Under My Skin
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are on their first romantic weekend in Las Vegas, but Lucifer neglected to say that part of the reason for the trip is that he needs her help catching a pesky soul escaped from Hell and who refuses to return, even going so far as to possess her to stay where he is, leaving Lucifer with quite the task to save the weekend. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Only Plot and original characters belong to me.**

"Well, here we are, Chloe," Lucifer announced with a contented sigh. "The Blue Flamingo Hotel and Casino. It was a real happening place back in the day." He sighed and looked up at the neon sign with the blue lettering and flamingo and gave a small shudder. "It's become somewhat less classy over the years, though. Shame."

"You mean it was classy to begin with?" Chloe asked and started pulling bags out of the trunk of the car. She got hers out, but his was stuck. "Little help here, please?" She asked. "Your fancy bag seems to have gotten wedged in your small trunk and I can't get it out."

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Lucifer assured her. "Just one quick tug and..." He pulled it out quite easily and Chloe's jaw dropped. "How did you do that? I pulled and pulled and it didn't move. Is that some Devil power you're using?"

"No, I'm just stronger than you," Lucifer reminded her. "Now, come. It's almost time for the buffet and trust me, you don't want to miss the giant shrimp."

"I still can't believe I'm here in Vegas with the Devil," Chloe shook her head. "Never thought I'd say that."

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" Lucifer enthused. "You'll want to be here a lot longer than only two days, I promise. Now, you brought your gambling money, didn't you?"

"I brought a hundred," Chloe nodded. "But this isn't a trick, right? You're not trying to get me to be greedy so I have to go to Hell?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "For the millionth time, that's not what I do! If you want to be greedy that's your own choice, but from the sound of things, I think you're going to be safe. You might even get lucky." He paused and wiggled his eyebrows. "In more ways than one."

"Oh, like I had any reason to doubt that," Chloe gave him an indulgent smile. "So...how do we do this? I am trusting you to be my tour guide."

"And I have to say, that's very bold of you," Lucifer commented. "It's a bit of a big leap."

"Well, I've been trying to get out of my box a little, you know?" Chloe said. "Take small steps, have new experiences, push myself. And why not start here?"

They began plotting the best way to make their way around the casino and hit all the tables when Chloe's attention was distracted by a poster advertising a performer that would be taking one of the casino stages that evening.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, pausing in front of it. "Maybe we could take a break from the gambling tonight and see this Frank Sinatra cover singer." She grinned. "What do you say?"

Lucifer made a face. "No one will be as good as the real thing. But you can enjoy. I hope you don't mind my not going?"

"Oh, no," Chloe shook her head. "Just because we're here together doesn't mean we have to be joined at the hip, right? You do your thing, I'll do mine."

After that, they indulged in the free shrimp and hit the tables and to Chloe's surprise, she even made a little money.

"Okay, that's enough," she said with a smile and stepped away with her bills in hand. "I'm on a good streak, but I best not push my luck. At least not until tomorrow."

"But you _are_ willing to stick around and cheer me on until that concert tonight, right?" Lucifer asked. "Be my good luck charm?"

"Sure," Chloe nodded. "I've never been anyone's good luck charm before, so no guarantees, but I'll give it a shot!"

It turned out she was much better at being a good luck charm than she realized and Lucifer came away much richer than he had been when he arrived.

"You know I don't need all this," he said as they headed away from the tables and he split the wad of bills in his hands and offered her half. "Take some and buy some toys for the urchin or something."

"You know," Chloe smiled a little and took what he offered. "That's what _not_ Vegas me would do. How about I use this to buy drinks?"

"Oh, you really think you'll need that much for drinks?" Lucifer asked, impressed. "Wow, this is gonna be quite an adventure. Just don't overdo it, all right?"

"I won't, I swear!" Chloe promised.

They made their way to the bar and after using her phone to look up popular 1950s drinks on the internet, Chloe ordered two bay breezes and a pink squirrel. She was about to order a White Russian too, but Lucifer stopped her, sensing that one more drink in one sitting would put her past her limit and he didn't want her to have to waste vacation time in bed cause she'd made herself sick.

"Why don't you save the White Russian for tomorrow?" He suggested. "It's not like we're just here for the evening."

"Yeah," Chloe hopped off her stool after paying the bartender and Lucifer had to grab her so she wouldn't stumble. "Thanks. You're right."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lucifer asked. "Do you need to sit or lie down?"

"No, I'm fine," Chloe insisted. "Could you drop me off at the music stage? I think it's almost time for the singer!"

"Oh, I'll come with you," Lucifer sighed. "I know you're not entirely drunk, but I still think I should keep an eye on you."

The show itself was as boring as Lucifer had anticipated. The singer was off-key and the Devil figured that if the Chairman of the Board had actually been able to hear it, he'd be rolling around in his grave.

But perhaps it wasn't entirely his fault. While he was singing, Lucifer couldn't help but notice a figure in a brown suit and fedora slinking around the stage behind the man.

Lucifer then winced as Chloe squeezed his arm. "It might be because I'm almost drunk, which is why I'm asking, but...do you see the brown suit guy too?"

"I do!" Lucifer nodded. "It surprises me that you can."

"Did you know that this place was haunted?" Chloe asked.

"Well, it's been around for a very long time, so it wouldn't surprise me that it could be," Lucifer told her. "And there were quite a few murders in this place, so..." He gave a weak chuckle.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Chloe asked. "Tell me whatever it is you're hiding now or this whole trip is going to be ruined!"

"Oh, all right," Lucifer huffed and pulled her away from the singer to a large picture in the lobby of the man who built the hotel. She looked at the picture in shock.

"That's the man in the suit!" Chloe exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"His name was Rocco Siegal, he was Benjamin Siegal's cousin or brother-in-law or something, and...he was a robber, a murderer, a kidnapper...name any crime and he did it at least once," Lucifer told her. "He was also very fond of the Rat Pack. That was where his kidnapping came in. Took them and forced them to do a concert for him on pain of death!"

"Oh, boy," Chloe said, wide-eyed. "No wonder he's haunting here. If he moved on, he'd be seeing you for sure!"

"Well, technically he _did_ come see me for a while," Lucifer admitted. "But then...he got away. And for some reason, Maze has been so busy that she 'hasn't had time' to come look for him. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to. To finally catch that scoundrel and bring him back where he belongs."

"And you wanted to use our first romantic weekend together to accomplish this, which you didn't tell me about until right now?" Chloe sighed deeply.

"Well, it's not so bad!" Lucifer grinned. "We're multitasking! And who's better at catching a criminal than one of the best cops I know?"

"Oh, fine..." Chloe sighed. "This...this could be interesting. But if he tries to hurt me..."

"He won't," Lucifer swore. "He'll probably be too focused on me anyway, which is what will give you a chance to keep him still so we can get him."

"Lucky me," Chloe huffed. "Next time we go on a vacation, there will not be any ghosts involved or escaped souls from Hell, or whatever else. You got me?"

"Yes, yes," Lucifer nodded. "You didn't happen to bring your gun, did you?"

Chloe blushed and pulled a small pistol out of her purse. "It's pretend but I can still pistol whip someone with it. When you said 'Bring your gun', I thought you just meant for role play."

"Wow you really planned to go all out, didn't you?" Lucifer asked, watching her finger on the pistol's trigger.

"Yes, which is why you owe me for next time," Chloe hissed between her teeth. "Now, how do we get this ghost, or soul, or whatever he is? Should we use you as bait?"

"Oh, no," Lucifer shook his head. "The first thing he'll do when he sees me is run!"

"Don't ask me to be bait!" Chloe shook her head. "I won't do it! I won't!"

"Of course not," Lucifer shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you." He paused and cast a hunted look around. "Well, it seems our friend has disappeared for the moment, so let's take this time to regroup. Maybe I should take you to our room so you can have a rest."

"I told you that I'm not entirely drunk!" Chloe snapped as he picked her up. "But maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt. Being outgoing is exhausting!"

* * *

Although he knew that Chloe was strong and could take care of herself, Lucifer sat in the chair by her bed while she slept, just in case Rocco got any ideas. He wasn't disappointed.

"Well, well, well," Rocco said, appearing as soon as Chloe's eyes were closed. "Look who's here? If you think I'm going back to Hell, you're crazy."

"Well, if you think I'm just going to let you stay here, _you're_ crazy," Lucifer told him. "You have to go back where you belong."

"Why is that?" Rocco wanted to know. "How am I really hurting anyone here? I just want to listen to the music!"

"You want to be here listening to subpar covers of your favorite songs?" Lucifer asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, no, these guys are awful, but...it's better than the nothing I get when I'm being tortured down there!"

"You're not just listening to the music, are you?" Lucifer asked. "I know you're skimming a little cash on the side. Or a lot. But why? It's not like you can take it with you."

"What else am I gonna do with my time?" Rocco asked. "It's all I know. Well, not all. This place is still standing, isn't? One of the best investments I ever made."

"I have to admit that it _is_ quite impressive," Lucifer admitted. "But that doesn't change anything. You're coming with me."

"How about you play me for it?" Rocco asked. "Come with me to the tables after everything closes down tonight and play me best out of five for Blackjack. You win, I go. You lose, I stay here."

"What kind of a fool do you take me for?" Lucifer scoffed. "According to the humans, it's my sister that does that sort of thing...games to decide the fate of souls. Except not really. Azrael's much smarter than that. I'm surprised you didn't try it with her."

"I did, but...I lost," Rocco shrugged. "Never have been that good at chess."

Not knowing what to follow that up with, Lucifer and Rocco stared at one another for several minutes without blinking, then Lucifer realized that he had to use the bathroom, leaving very reluctantly.

"We're not done here," he said warningly. "I won't be gone long so don't you move."

After he got back from the bathroom, he cursed under his breath when he saw the room was empty. Rocco had run. He should have figured. The man was an idiot, but he wasn't a fool.

He just sat by the bed with Chloe's hand in his, waiting for her to wake up. And when she did, he noticed something was very wrong.

She sat up, looked at him with a wicked grin and said, "You know, this dame's body ain't half bad. I think I'll like it!"

"Excuse me, Rocco, you will not!" Lucifer exclaimed, rising to his feet. "You will vacate Chloe's body this minute!"

Rocco-as-Chloe got real close to him and as he inhaled the smell of her, he had to remind himself to stay focused and remember who he was truly dealing with. "I think not. Let's have a little bit of fun first, huh? I know she's a cop. You think she's got a gun?"

Rocco began rooting around in Chloe's bag and groaned loudly when he found just the toy.

"That's all?" He asked and threw it down on the the floor in disgust. "Never mind. I know where we can get some."

He strode out of the room, giving Lucifer no choice to follow if he didn't want any harm to come to Chloe's body.

He was led down to an underground room that was full of guns and booze. "Oh, it's still here!" Rocco exclaimed joyfully. "I thought they woulda gotten rid of it all by now."

Though he was very angry at Rocco at the moment, Lucifer couldn't help but be impressed by the stash. "You wouldn't happen to have any drugs down here, would you?" He asked. "I'm a bit low."

"Well, I've got...I know I had some methanphetamines at least," Rocco told him. "But I don't know if they'd be good anymore." He then grinned. "If you let me stay, I could get you more."

"No, no," Lucifer told him quickly. "I was just asking in case you had some on you right now. It wasn't an offer to let you stay."

"Fine," Rocco huffed and pulled a machine gun from a closet. "Here's my baby," he said and kissed the barrel. Then he ran out shooting and everyone screamed and yelled as he demanded money and jewelry and shot everyone who got in his way.

Finally, Lucifer jumped him and pinned him to the floor. "Give me the gun," he demanded. "You've had your fun, now it's time to go." He shut his eyes, whispered for Chloe to forgive him, then knocked Rocco out and held onto her with one hand and took the gun in the other.

"I'm calling the cops!" yelled a bystander. "No one's dead, but we should probably call the hospital!"

"Do that," Lucifer nodded. "I'll tend to our assailant here!" He took Chloe's unconscious body back to their room and waited for Rocco wake up. Then, when Rocco as Chloe's eyes opened, Lucifer leaned down and kissed the body's lips soundly, feeling the deceased mobster's energy fill him and then dissipate, hopefully to reappear in Hell, just as Chloe's eyes opened.

"L-Lucifer, what happened?" she sat up and put a hand to her head. "My head is throbbing. How much did I have to drink? And why is it," She got out of bed as he guided her to the window with a supportive hand on her arm, "That there are police cars and ambulances outside? Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Do you want the truth or a comforting lie?" Lucifer asked sheepishly.

"I thought you couldn't lie," Chloe pointed out.

"I don't like to, but I can," Lucifer said. "Especially if you give me permission."

"Does this have to do with the soul you wanted to catch?" Chloe asked, eyes narrowed. "Did it possess me?"

"Yes," Lucifer admitted. "It was in here while you were sleeping and I desperately needed to go to the bathroom so I stepped away for a moment and...yes. It possessed you. Shot things up, stole money...showed me a very interesting alcohol cove downstairs. I might have to run back down there before we leave..."

"Lucifer!" Chloe groaned.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Lucifer turned and kissed her soundly. "Enough about me. You were possessed by a spirit and and are suffering from terrible after effects. How can I help? Do you need another drink?"

"No, I'd...I'd like to leave," Chloe told him firmly. "No more ghosts for me, thank you."

"Oh, but there are no ghosts anymore," Lucifer assured her. "I took care of him. He won't be bothering us anymore."

"Do you promise?" Chloe questioned.

"Yes," Lucifer nodded, his eyes on hers. "Now it's just you and me."

Chloe winced. "My shoulder's a bit sore and so is my head. Would you...run us a bath? That would really hit the spot."

"Us?" Lucifer asked with a grin. "You and me...together?"

"Yes, unless you'd rather I bathe alone." Chloe gave him a wink.

"No, no...one bath coming right up!" Then, he paused, looking crestfallen.

"What?" Chloe asked. "What's the matter?"

"I...I probably need to defuse some of the situation downstairs," Lucifer told her and gave her a quick kiss. "I won't be long, darling. Go ahead and start running the bath."

"All right," Chloe nodded. "But don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't," Lucifer grinned and left her with his tie and his suit jacket.

He returned quickly as promised and as Chloe watched him undress, a towel wrapped tightly around herself, she put the sign on the door: **Do Not Disturb**

 **The End**


End file.
